


The Adventures of Sparky #1

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Some time after powering on, Sparky is having fun exploring the Manor until she comes across a mysterious brush.
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Adventures of Sparky #1

This takes place after Sparky first powered back online and is missing most of her memories.

□□□□

"The Spine! The Spine!" Sparky calls out as she runs down one of the numerous hallways in Walter Manor, towards the taller robot in question. "What's this?", she asks, stopping and holding up the object in her hand to The Spine.

"Uh, that's a toilet brush Sparky." The Spine replies, "Where did you find it? Robots don't need to use the bathroom you know."

"I found it in the Walter Workers living quarters", Sparky smiles brightly up at The Spine then turns the brush over in her hand as she studies it.. "Hmmm, a 'toilet brush'. But The Spine, why is it called a toilet 'brush'? Toilets don't have hair to brush...do they?" Sparky asks, visibly concerned by the idea.

"Well no, toilets don't have hair. The brush is used to clean inside it, scrub it actually", Spine explains with a puff of steam.

Sparky looks at the brush then back to The Spine. "So why not call it a toilet scrubber? And why does it have bristles like a brush?"

The silver bot quirks a brow. "I actually don't know, Sparky. That's a good question. You should probably put it back where you found it, though. One of the workers might miss it".

Sparky looks behind her then back up to The Spine with a slightly lost look in her optics as she tries to recall the twists and turns she took.

"You don't remember the way back, do you?" The Spine asks, then sighs a little when the smaller robot shakes her head no. "Alright, I'll take you back. The Manor can be quite confusing to navigate sometimes", he says to her with a gentle smile then begins walking ahead.

"Yay, thanks" Sparky says with a soft giggle and follows after him, taking a hold of his hand to keep up with the taller robots stride. "Do you think Rabbit would know? Or Hatchworth? Or Zer0?", she asks after a bit, running through a list of names in her head. 

The Spine knew this would be a long walk if Sparky kept up on this train of thought.. He had to find a good answer to keep her busy. "Try asking all the Walter Workers when you see them, in fact, ask everyone you see. This way you can know for sure", he says then adds, "that should keep you busy for the rest of the afternoon", to himself with a small chuckle.

"That sounds fun!" Sparky exclaims with a big smile on her face. "Someone's gotta know!"


End file.
